justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Los Demonios
Los Demonios is the second downloadable content for Just Cause 4. Description Initial short description: "Demons, Rico faces an ancient demonic force that infests Solís and poses a terrifying threat to its people.." This was changed a little in a later announcement: "In Los Demonios, an ancient demonic force has invaded Solís, with only Rico and an all-new demon killing crossbow up to the challenge of stopping them." Longer description was released as the expansion pass description on the official Square Enix store: "Whilst Rico & Javi investigate a newly discovered temple off the shore of Solis, an archaeologist working with the Black Hand unexpectedly releases an ancient demonic force from its imprisonment. A parasitic infestation now spreads across the island, terrorizing its inhabitants and attacking any Black Hand forces that stand in its way. Rico must now tackle a new type of threat and seek out answers to send the demons back from whence they came before it’s too late!" Interview/description by Victoria Setian. Los Demonios downloadable content released on 3rd July of 2019. Gold edition and expansion owners received a 7 day early access on June 26th. This DLC was originally announced with the other expansions before Just Cause 4 was launched, but it was specifically announced along with the large May 21st, 2019 patch. The announcement released the first trailer and updated the above short description. Plot summary Javi Huerta gets Rico to check out Isla De Los Annilos, that has a "necropolis" that was constructed by the Qacha people and discovered several years ago. Strangely, all the sarcophagi found there were empty and its real purpose is unknown. Another archaeologist Simón Valencia has tricked them into triggering some ancient machinery. Simón then ambushes them and expecting to find gold, he triggers the final part that releases some ancient plant and insect monsters. These monsters quickly contaminate the surrounding atmosphere and fight the humans away. Javi finds that the Qacha people had constructed the "necropolis" machine to lock away the "demons", after they had defeated them. This "demon infestation" soon spreads to the mainland and takes over 7 settlements. Rico has to stop these before he can return to the main infestation at the island. For further details see the mission articles, starting with The Artifact. The DLC is named after the demons - cow-size flying insects. They were called "demons" by the Qacha people. The actual origin of the monsters remains a mystery, but Javi vaguely speculates that they're just very ancient. List of details *The main island added is called Isla De Los Annilos. It's at the north-east corner of Solís. These's also a couple of new small unnamed islands near it. *The main enemies are the demons, giant flying insects, the size of a cow. They're seemed to be bullet proof in the trailer, because the trailer shows a unit of Black Hand soldiers firing assault rifles at them and still being completely defeated. In the gameplay they are not as tough, but they can fire some type of acid missiles at Rico and grab Black Hand soldiers. Having killed and flown off with a BH soldier, they can possess the body to fire any weapons that the soldier had. *Each enemy controlled area ("infestation") has large plant-based enemies. **Most of these are just indestructable scenery. **Some of them are destructables that have to be triggers, or pulled apart in unique ways and then blown. There are several types of these. **Some are giant tendrils that hold and "possess" Black Hand armored vehicles. *7 settlements, including Villa Kusi, Buwikuni, Campamento Mara, Hirkas and more, are taken over by enemies. The settlements each have different giant plants. *There are 3 new weapons added: **Demon Crossbow. **Demon Egg. **Tendrilizer. Trivia *A crossbow was found in the game files and speculated to be a part of this DLC, months before it was officially confirmed with the DLC announcement. (It was originally speculated by User:Sethscream.) *The earliest 10 minute gameplay video appeared on youtube only a day after the DLC was announced. The video was later removed. *This DLC was initially known as "Demons". Gallery Los Demonios.png|Earliest announcement picture of this DLC. Los Demonios (logo from the announcement trailer).png|Later logo from the announcement trailer. Los Demonios (later logo poster).jpg|Same, but with out text. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, island).png|New islands. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, big circular ancient building).png|Big circular ancient building. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, giant insects).png|The main enemies are these giant insects, the demons. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, Rico holds the crossbow).png|The new crossbow. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, weird glowing tree).png|Weird glowing tree-like things are among the destructables. JC4 Los Demonios (Isla De Los Annilos map in the first mission).png|Isla De Los Annilos map, as seen during a mission cut-scene. It's in the north-east corner of Solís. A part of mainland is visible in the corner. JC4 Los Demonios (Isla De Los Annilos and mainland).png|The giant plant enemies spreading to mainland. JC4 Los Demonios release schedule.png|DLC release schedule. Videos Announcement trailer: 15-Minute clip of gameplay: JC4 Spotlight: JC4 40 minute gameplay video: Category:Content Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Los Demonios